


On A Timer

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cockrings, Coming Untouched, D/s undertones, Delayed Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Muffins, Prompt Fic, Rimming, basically porn with very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gonna prove that I have every reason to be smug,” Derek promised. “Now,” he went on, knees resting on the edge of the sofa cushions, hands resting on Stiles’ hips. “Remind me what happened first...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Timer

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored last night and asked a friend of mine to give me a Sterek prompt. Anything goes... I just wanted to write something. So he said "Rimming, Cockrings and muffins"
> 
> This is the result.
> 
> This kind of porn isn't what I do normally, I mean - I've written stuff like it before but I don't make a habit of it so... be nice :)

“What’s cooking?” Stiles tipped his head back against the arm of the sofa, looking at Derek upside down as the other man leaned against the door frame, arms folded over his chest, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Stiles, for his part, grinned.

“Muffins!” he declared with a laugh. “Allison’s kindergarten class are doing lunch outside as part of this adventure day or something and she wanted to treat them, but didn’t have time to do anything spectacular, so I offered muffins.” He shrugged, still grinning. “I figure it’s the least I could do... I mean, after they walked in on-” he made a vague hand gesture and saw Derek’s eyebrow quirk up, his lips curling higher. “You know, contrary to what you may or may not have heard me say on multiple orgasm induced occasions, smug is not a good look on you.” Derek didn’t say a word, just continued to smirk, set in his smug air of smugness and general ‘I’m awesome’ vibe. Derek had that vibe a lot, especially when it concerned Stiles and/or orgasms.

“How long till the muffins are done?” The other man asked, crossing the room until he was stood at the arm of the sofa, his thighs brushing up against Stiles’ hair.

“Another 20 minutes,” Stiles replied, eyes narrowing. “Why?” Derek crouched down and pressed his lips to Stiles. “That was so Spiderman I’m almost blushing,” Stiles breathed, still grinning when he was lifted up into a kneeling position on the sofa.

“Gonna prove that I have every reason to be smug,” Derek promised. “Now,” he went on, knees resting on the edge of the sofa cushions, hands resting on Stiles’ hips. “Remind me what happened first...”

“First?” Stiles gasped, mouth going dry as Derek’s thumbs brushed a line at the waistband of his jeans, tucking underneath his shirt as they moved. “Wha- oh, the day they- yeah, okay,” he swayed forward, his head dropping down onto Derek’s shoulder briefly, cheeks heating up. “We kissed,” he said, tilting his head and pressing his lips against Derek’s Adam's apple. He felt a hand gripping the back of his head, making a fist in his hair in order to pull his head back before lips once again pressed against his. His mouth opened almost instantly, his tongue sliding over Derek’s and flicking against his teeth. They breathed through their noses for a full minute before Derek pulled away with force, holding Stiles’ head up.

“And then?” Derek asked, moving Stiles’ head back so he could access Stiles’ throat easier.

“That-Oh _god!_ You did that, a lot of that,” Stiles panted, hands fisting in Derek’s shirt. “Biting, marking, _God!_ Derek!” he let out a sharp cry as Derek gave a particularly sharp bit, only _just_ managing not to draw blood but one that would almost certainly leave a bruise. One that Stiles would no doubt wear with pride.

“Time’s ticking, Stiles,” Derek reminded him through a chuckle. “Muffins will be ready soon...” he tutted against the skin he was abusing and heard Stiles curse.

“Fuck the fucking muffins!” the other man snarled, making Derek laugh a little more.

“You made a promise to Allison-”

“Do _not_ talk about Allison when you’re doing that to me, oh my _god_ ,” he whined, tugging harder on Derek’s shirt. “Next!” he gasped when Derek bit down again. “Next,” he panted some more. “You...” his eyes squeezed shut as he thought. “You turned me around and- my shirt was off,” he declared, victorious and three seconds later, he was resting on the back of the sofa, shirtless and waiting. He was practically vibrating with need, still amazed that Derek could still get him so worked up so damn quickly after years of them being together. “You,” he licked his lips. “You started at my neck,” he went on. “Kissed, licked, sucked... bit your way down to the small of my back... then- _GODS!”_ he cried out as Derek licked from the small of his back to the back of his neck, the teeth on his lower jaw scoring a line directly behind the tongue, the move culminating in a deep, claiming bite just below the hairline. Stiles was left mumbling incoherently while Derek then proceeded to do what he’d described. He was only able to form words when the extremely talented mouth of his wolf disconnected itself from his back.

“What happened next?” Derek was purring, his breath rushing out across the wetness at the bottom of Stiles’ back, making the other man shiver.

“My jeans,” Stiles gasped. “They - you took them off,” he choked on air as Derek reached around to unbuckle the belt holding Stiles’ jeans up. Buckle and button undone, the zip’s slow progress down was loud in a room only permeated by Stiles’ harsh breathing and, to Derek’s ears, Stiles’ rapid heartbeat that sounded like a symphony to him; it was almost hypnotic.

Until it skipped and Derek realised he’d brushed against Stiles’ damp underwear, his dick already leaking precome that, now he was thinking about it, was all he could smell. “If-” Stiles began, breath hitching “Not all the way off... to thighs,” he explained and Derek obliged. “Underwear too,” he breathed, whimpering when Derek pulled the thin cotton boxer briefs down, not lifting them over his dick. He felt the smirk against his back as he jumped when his almost painfully hard dick _finally_ freed itself and slapped back against his abdomen. “ _Bastard,”_ he hissed, rolling his eyes at the chuckle he heard.

“Are you going to curse at me or are you going to tell me how to get you off?” Derek asked and all Stiles wanted to do was curse, but he reined himself in. He knew Derek could be a complete bastard sometimes, especially when Stiles actually deserved it, so he was good. He’d _be_ good.

“You put-” and then he froze.

“Yes?” Derek knew _exactly_ what happened next, his tone was screaming how much he was enjoying this and Stiles silently cursed at him, letting his head fall forward repeatedly against the back of the sofa.

“You put,” he gritted out. “A cock ring on me.”

“Oh did I?” Derek chuckled. “Well, how’s that for luck? I have one with me...” he reached around and stroked Stiles a few times before Stiles felt something cool wrapping around the base of his dick, and something similar wrapping around his balls.

“ _Fucker!”_ he seethed when Derek chuckled, giving his balls a slow fondle and then a sharp tug.

“You’re very mouthy today,” he said.

“We’re on a _timer_ Derek!” Stiles protested and this time, ignored the amusement coming from his wolf.

“Okay okay, what next then?” And because Stiles was getting increasingly frustrated, he told it like it was.

“You parted my ass cheeks with both hands, licked a line from my balls to my asshole, then worked your tongue into my ass until I was a quivering ball of mess begging you to let me come.” Derek was still and silent after the admission for a long time - but it was probably no longer than a few seconds - before Stiles felt hands at his hips, squeezing lightly. _Oh god,_ he thought, breath stuttering out as the hands moved back, getting firm grips of each ass cheek before pushing them apart, putting him on full display to Derek, opening him up, showing him all he had. Despite how often they’d been in this position, Stiles still flushed. He felt his skin prickling as the heat of his blood worked its way to the surface. It made his breath come a little faster, his lips dry out a little quicker, forcing him to lick them more often but not quite often enough. It was _amazing_ , and he chased the feeling with everything he had. “ _Derek,”_ he sobbed, eyes squeezing shut at the first long lick.

He could feel his asshole twitching, whether in anticipation or what, he didn’t know, didn’t care. All he wanted was-

“ _FUCK!_ ” he shouted as Derek’s tongue practically _invaded_ his hole as much as it possibly could.

The tip pressed against his hole and he jerked forward, Derek’s hands being the only thing holding him in place. When the tongue eased up, he took a breath, but the respite was short lived as it returned quickly, this time it was licking; the pad of the tongue covering his hole completely and just _licked_ \- the tip catching the trembling muscles around the edge on the upstroke and Stiles was gone.

Slowly but surely, the tongue with a never ending supply of saliva, had worked Stiles open to the point where it was happily fucking him, just about an inch inside with each push and though it wasn’t deep enough to catch his prostate, the sheer sensation was driving him mad. He’d _always_ been sensitive there, for one reason or another, and when Derek did this it was always an experience, something that topped itself each and every time - they reached a new plateau of feelings and Stiles _shook_ with the force of it.

He could feel the tears around his eyes, he knew he was drooling - it wasn’t the most attractive he’d ever looked but the experience was such that he couldn’t control much of anything. If the damn cock rings weren’t wrapped around his cock and balls, he’d have come three times over by that point.

Then everything stopped.

“Hey there,” he heard Derek breathe against his ear, his body, still fully clothed, pressed against his back and the feeling of denim against his ass made him choke again. “How’re you doing?” he asked and Stiles tried to draw enough breath to answer. “Nod if you’re good,” the nod was instant and he felt Derek’s lips curve upwards. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he went on and Stiles moaned, unabashed, pushing his ass back against Derek’s crotch. “I’m going to fuck you and you’re not going to come until I come, okay?”

The nod that came was a little more hesitant, but it was still there.

“Do you need to keep the rings on to keep yourself from coming?” Derek asked and Stiles bit his lip. He wanted to say no. He _wanted_ Derek to know he could hold it but he didn’t trust himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to. He was too far gone and he didn’t want to disappoint Derek.

“Keep,” he choked out, trembling. “Keep on,” he swallowed hard. “ _Please_ ,” he squeezed his eyes shut again and heard Derek croon against his ear, praising him for his honesty. It made Stiles smile but in the back of his mind he was already planning how he could make it up to Derek later on.

He heard the button pop and zipper open on Derek’s jeans before fabric rustled and dropped. A few seconds later, a single, lubed finger slowly entered his hole and Stiles tensed, quickly relaxing when Derek soothed him through it, whispering in his ear, running his free hand up and down Stiles’ side, comforting. A second and third finger was added quickly, though Stiles comfort was never sacrificed because Derek was eager. Nothing happened until Derek was satisfied that Stiles was ready, even though Stiles was begging for it by the second finger.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please - _Gods_ \- Derek! Please, just fuck me,” his babbling was near incoherent and he knew it but he couldn’t shut himself up and no matter how many times he told Derek to just shut him up at times like this, Derek never did. He enjoyed hearing how out of control he could make Stiles. He wore the honour like a fucking medal and while it was endearing, Stiles knew he sounded inane.

Derek didn’t care though. He loved it.

“You ready now, baby?” Derek asked, teeth nipping at the lobe of Stiles ear and the high pitched keening noise Stiles made was answer enough for Derek to line himself up and start pushing inside Stiles’ ever sensitive hole.

“Fuck me, Der!” Stiles begged and Derek shushed him easily as he bottomed out. He stayed still until he’d managed to control himself enough to start thrusting; shallow thrusts to start, keeping himself to a rhythm until the first time his dick brushed against Stiles’ prostate and the inner muscles of Stiles’ ass clamped down. At that point, Derek groaned and thrust in deep, hard and fast. Stiles cried out at the force, but just begged for more.

Stiles knew how close Derek was even though they’d just started. He knew how hot Derek was for rimming, especially when he rimmed Stiles. It got him so close so quickly Stiles was surprised he’d even managed to bottom out without blowing but Stiles knew Derek was in this for _him_ at this point. He wanted to make Stiles feel amazing and he was doing his level best to make that happen.

So when his rhythm, built up after bottoming out for the second time, started twitching and faltering, Stiles’ begging got louder, his pleas more direct.

“ _Please, D!_ I need to come! Please! Oh _God!_ Feels so good D! Please!” Over and over again and Stiles knew how much it affected Derek. He continued until he couldn't form words anymore and the high pitched cries, gasping moans and deep groans were all he could produce. It was at that point, and that point only, that he felt Derek reach around and, simultaneously, unclip both cock rings.

Stiles was pulled upright, his back pressing against Derek’s front, both his arms crossed against his chest and held tightly while Derek’s free hand rested against Stiles’ throat and just held - not choking, just holding, keeping him in place. And then he continued to fuck Stiles with renewed fervour. Stiles was crying out, struggling to get his arms free so he could touch himself but Derek’s grip held strong and it was all Stiles could do to hold on to the wave of pleasure that was rolling over him every time Derek fucked into him, his cock sliding over his prostate over and over again.

“You gonna come for me, baby? Untouched? Can you do it?” Derek grunted and Stiles sobbed but nodded.

On a particularly harsh thrust and the simultaneous clamping down of Derek’s teeth on his neck, Stiles gave a loud, gasping shout and came, his dick bouncing with the force of the thrusts, come flying over Stiles himself, the sofa and his abandoned t-shirt and he rode out the wave, letting Derek thrust once, twice, three more times before he stiffened up behind him, emptying himself into Stiles’ ass with a low, contented groan into Stiles’ neck.

He pumped through his orgasm and finally, they both relaxed.

\--

When Stiles opened his eyes, he was on his bed, a warm body laying behind him, his own body still thrumming with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“ _You were amazing,”_ Derek whispered in his ear and he smiled sleepily, though he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks it wasn’t embarrassment, but pride he felt.

“Love you,” he murmured, pressing back against Derek as much as he physically could.

“Love you too,” Derek pressed his lips against the skin just under Stiles’ ear and they settled down.

“Shit!” Stiles’ eyes snapped open and he tried to struggle out of Derek’s arms. “The muffins!” he exclaimed, scowling when Derek just laughed, pulling him back down.

“Not a complete idiot,” he chuckled. “I took them out when the buzzer went off. They’re on cooling racks and the oven is off. Now _sleep._ ”

“Oh,” Stiles breathed, calming down again, relaxing back. “You’re a good wolf,” he murmured, grinning sleepily when he heard Derek snort.

“You better believe it,” the alpha huffed and Stiles didn’t remember anything else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welllll... whatchoo think?  
> Let me know!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr too :) I may or may not ask folks for prompts in future lol


End file.
